Animando a un Latino
by Jaden Andersen
Summary: Mexico a estado actuando raro y las demas naciones se dan a la tarea de animar al latino, Aparicion de las demas naciones latinas. OOC ¿Que ocurre con mexico? ¿Como lograran animarlo? ¿Estados unidos lo arruinara como de costumbre? Mas adentro...


Hola, soy yo Yuu-chan, soy nueva con esto de Hetalia, pero ya saben llega la inspiración y que se le va a hacer

Pues esto es un intento de parodia jeje

Bueno, para empezar, No poseo Hetalia, qué más quisiera, es creación de su maravilloso autor. No poseo ninguna nación, y los Latinos, son solo creación de esta mente extraña

Advertencia: Posible Yaoi, (más que seguro) nombres humanos utilizados, alguna que otra palabra anti sonante, etc

Bien, aquí están los datos de nuestro protagonista y mi amada nación

¡VIVA MEXICO¡

**Fernando Carriero/México** – Apariencia de joven, de edad aproximada a la de como Canadá y USA, Cabello negro no muy largo, ojos castaños y piel morena clara.

Le gusta el picante, la música, la bebida (tequila en especial), el futbol y las fiestas. Odia, a estados unidos, que se metan con su selección de futbol.

Frases: "Estúpido gringo" "Aquí no pasó nada" "Necesito dinero, me prestas?"

Se lleva bien con Canadá, Estados Unidos, (aunque jure odiarlo) España, algunos de sus amigos del sur, y casi con todos

Pues espero les gusto y espero consejos y comentarios, en los próximos capítulos espero subir datos de los demás latinos, asi que espero sugerencias. Soy mexicana asi que no me es tan difícil personificar mi país, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los otros

Los veo al final~~

**...**

**Capítulo 1: El plan (con estos amigos quien necesita enemigos)**

México estaba distinto, y eso lo pudieron notar todos en la conferencia; los constantes suspiros y la mirada triste de los ojos castaños del mexicano era un signo del apocalipsis. La nación latina era conocida por su carácter alegre y su energía interminable, además de ser vecino de Estados Unidos.

Así que era algo extraño verle de esa forma

- Oye México, ocurre algo?- pregunto el rubio norte americano. Era tan extraña la actitud del peli negro que hasta USA lo había notado, y eso que el rubio no sabía de algo que no fuera si mismo

-No te importa- gruño, para después suspirar

-Oh, vamos sabes que eres _my friend_ así que puedes confiar en el héroe

-Y una mierda de héroe…- gruño de nuevo –Solo déjame en paz Alfred, no estoy de ánimos

Y sin más se levantó de su asiento, sin importarle que estuvieran en medio de una conferencia mundial. México podría ser impertinente y grosero, pero normalmente era educado y responsable con lo respecta a sus obligaciones

Ni si quiera hizo caso a los llamados de su hermano mayor* o los gritos de Alemania que le exigía que volviera. Solo quería su preciosa botella de tequila y ahogar sus penas; fingir que "aquí no pasó nada".

Aquella situación llevaba dándole más de un dolor de cabeza; y no dejaba de deprimirle. Ni que decir que al ver el rostro sonriente de Alfred, tuvo que morderse el labio interno para no saltarle encima y darle una tanda de golpes.

La economía de su nación era de lo peor y que decir de los disturbios sociales.

-Estupido Estados Unidos, siempre metiéndose en asuntos que no le incumben, y más estúpido, mi jefe- las reformas que había aplicado su nuevo jefe no le gustaban en lo absoluto, aun sentía el malestar de su gente.

A veces se preguntaba que hubiera sido de él, si el panamericanismo se hubiera aplicado en toda regla. De nuevo maldijo a Alfred por ser tan entrometido

-Fernando….- llamo una voz, que el mexicano bien reconocía; su "amigo" del sur y mayor obstáculo futbolístico; no pudo evitar sonreír

-Es raro que me llames por mi nombre Argentina

-Che, mira que uno se toma la molestia para venir a ver qué ocurre con vos- se quejó el argentino. Un joven de piel mucho más clara que la mayoría de los latinos y cabellos ligeramente rubios, y de hermosos ojos verdes

-Perdón- se disculpó en voz baja, no estaba de ánimos ni para discutir con su amigo.

-En verdad estas mal- comento el rubio ligeramente contrariado, México nunca perdía la oportunidad de pelear con él –No me dirás que vos sigue molesto por la gran derrota que te di en el mundial- intento picar el orgullo del centro americano, estaba seguro que con eso, el peli negro se comportaría como siempre

-No realmente- suspiro cansado, es que nadie lograba entender que solo quería estar solo –Nos vemos luego Argentina

Sin más se marchó, una buena botella de tequila le esperaba en casa, hasta podría pasar por algo de mezcal con alguno de sus hermanos*

Argentina no podía cerrar su boca de la impresión. ¡Era el apocalipsis¡

Y no dudo en anunciarlo….

-Corran por sus vidas¡ ¡El día después de mañana llego¡*- grito el sudamericano entrando a la sala de reuniones –Ya verán Inglaterra cocinara bien, Romano será cariñoso con España, Alemania usara un tutu, Grecia dejara de dormir, Estado Unidos será amable con Cuba...

El argentino seguía gritando sus predicciones como aquellos locos que se ven en las calles

-Cálmate Argentina- pidió chile, sujetándole de los hombros….- Ahora, respira, si eso, hondo… inhala y exhala- trato de calmar el moreno chileno a su compatriota sudamericano –Ahora, dime que ocurre

-Che no me lo vas a creer, fui a ver que ocurría con el boludo de México, lo encontré todo tranquilo, y luego me burle de los resultados del mundial… –el chileno enarco una ceja, sabía que para México su selección futbolística era como su tequila, lo ama casi siempre excepto después de las crudas, por ello, Fernando solía disgustarse terriblemente cuando alguien se burlaba de su futbol

Todos los demás en la sala, escuchaban interesados, más aun, después de escuchar como el argentino había provocado al mexicano. Los sudamericanos ya se adivinaban la pelea de esos dos

-Aja… y después te grito y amenazo que el próximo mundial te patearía donde no te da el sol….- murmuro un aburrido Venezuela, él había venido a gritarle a Estados Unidos y proclamarlo como el destructor del mundo, y esos tontos no hacían más que interrumpir su itinerario.

El argentino tembló ligeramente –Y si te dijera que no me dijo nada….

Silencio sepulcral

Los sudamericanos y Canadá, miraron intensamente al argentino. México nunca se queda callado, ya sea para gritar groserías a estados unidos o para culpar a casi todo el mundo de sus problemas, nunca se queda callado

-Incluso se disculpó…

El silencio no duro más

-Vamos a morir- grito un aterrado Panamá

-Es el fin del mundo, cristo sálvame- oraba un desesperado Brasil

-Es tu culpa Estado Unidos, sabía que llevarías al mundo a la perdición- aun en ese tipo de circunstancias Venezuela no perdía la oportunidad de culpar a Estados Unidos

-Sabía que pasaría algo así, nunca pude confesarle lo que sentía- se lamentaba un triste Guatemala

-¡Es suficiente todos ustedes¡- y dios dijo, que haya paz, y nos envió a Alemania

-Neh, no entiendo porque tanto alboroto.- se quejó un despreocupado norte americano, quien comía una hamburguesa, ajeno a todo el alboroto

-Que no te das cuenta que algo ocurre con México, hermano?- pregunto un más tranquilo Canadá. Tenía una buena relación con el mexicano, incluso podría decirse que eran amigos; además de que Fernando era de los pocos que recordaban quien era.

La curiosa risa del rubio llamo la atención de todos en la sala –_No problem, _cualquier cosa que ocurra con México, yo puedo hacerme cargo… porque soy el héroe

-Pues bien señor "héroe"- espeto un muy sonriente Panamá, intuía que las cosas se podrían interesantes, al menos para los centro americanos –Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no puedes arreglar esto tu solo

-¿Cómo?- replico molesto Estados Unidos –Claro que puedo, después de todo… soy quien conoce mejor a México

-He, que yo fui quien lo crio- reclamo un disgustado español

-Yo viví con el- recordó un feliz guatemalteco

-no olvides que te independizaste- comento Belice

-Cierto… lo había olvidado- rio avergonzado el guatemalteco

-Si quieren podría hablar con Fernando- sugirió un amable Canadá. Pero como de costumbre nadie lo escucho

-Francia nii-chan podría animar a ma petit mexique- se ofreció un más que cariñoso Francia

-¡Ni hablar¡- exclamaron todos

-¡Joder… quieren callarse de una vez, ustedes bola de idiotas¡- grito un enfurruñado Romano –A quien mierda le importa que le pasa a México

-Pero Lovi, es que acaso no te importa que uno de nuestros adorados niños este sufriendo- se lamentaba un afligido español, al ver el poco interés de su Lovi en sus hijos

-Que mierda dices idiota- chillo un indignado Lovino, aunque eso sí, con las mejillas igual de rojas que sus adorados tomates

-Creo que debemos darle su espacio a México-kun- por primera vez en bastante tiempo la nación del sol naciente dio su propia opinión

-Concuerdo con Japón, aru

-Neh, yo creo tal vez México-kun se siente solo; tal vez él si quiere ser uno conmigo, da- sonrió el ruso, junto con su típica aura

-¡Ni en tus sueños¡- gritaron los americano, incluso hasta USA, Canadá y España

-Podríamos animarlo con un poco de pasta, ve~~

-Podría cocinar una buena comida inglesa, para animarlo- se ofreció un radiante Inglaterra

-Queremos anímalo, no matarlo- reprocho Guayana francesa

-Que dijiste tu maldito mocoso- gruño furioso el ingles

-Ah mon cheri, aprendiste bien de papá- se jacto orgulloso de su ex colonia

-Ya es suficiente- grito Colombia –Si vamos a hacer algo, es mejor que **nosotros** nos encarguemos

-Concuerdo contigo- se apuntó Argentina, con esta bola de idiotas a saber en qué pararía esto

-He, Colombia, cuando dices nosotros te refieres a "nosotros"?- pregunto un contrariado Chile

-Es obvio…-exclamo un motivado Bolivia –Esta misión está a cargo de "APH, Latinoamérica"

Los 29 latinoamericanos, miraron con alegría y emoción al motivante Bolivia, por fin, después de tanto tiempo siendo ignorados por los demás, (y no salir aun, en la serie) tendrían su momento de protagonismo

-¡Eso no es justo¡- se quejó el rubio de lentes –Y yo donde quedo?

-En el mismo lugar donde en donde te pusimos para el panamericanismo –comento un sonriente Venezuela, esta junta estaba resultando ser de las mejores

-¡Pero si ni me tomaron en cuenta¡

-¡Eso mismo¡- exclamaron los 29 latinos

-Yo hare mi propio plan, ya verán- advirtió el norte americano –Yo y mi hermano… eh… este… mi hermano… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Te olvidaste de nuevo de mi nombre- le reprocho el rubio del osito al yanqui

-Mi pequeño México- lloraba tristemente España, abrasándose a Romano –Papá hará que vuelvas a sonreír- de la nada el español saco una fotografía con todo y marco, donde se podía ver al pequeño mexicano en la época del virreinato, su pequeño pelinegro de ojos castaños y piel de canela, mostraba una sonrisa tan brillante como la suya propia

-Ya supéralo idiota -espeto molesto el castaño malhumorado –Hasta te pareces al idiota ingles

-¡Oye¡ - se indignó el aludido

-Pues bien. Yo como presidente de la unión Europea, declaro que nosotros también debemos hacer algo para animar a mi pequeño, y ya que mis niños harán algo por su parte, trabajaremos los europeos en esto- proclamo un entusiasmado español

-¿Y si no quiero?- comento un aburrido Suiza, no quería involucrarse en las estupideces de esos incompetentes –A mí no me importa lo que hagan, siempre y cuando no me afecte

-Pero… hermano- llamo la pequeña Lily* -A mí me agrada México, y creo que se veía muy triste; no podríamos hacer algo para animarle?

Oh, dios. Lily había puesto esa mirada, esos grandes ojos verdes, brillantes y dulces, era imposible para el suizo decirle no cuando usaba esa mirada. También debía admitir que el mexicano le agradaba, era de lo más normal entre este mar de dementes, bueno… si dejabas de lado su obsesión por el futbol, las malas palabras y festejar cualquier cosa*

-De acuerdo… de acuerdo pero no pienso gastar ni un euro

-Eso ya lo sabíamos- dijo un aburrido austriaco, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de toda la situación, de todas formas, era obvio que no lograría que se pusiera un poco de orden y mucho menos que desistieran de hacer estupideces, así que para que molestarse, mejor evitar un más que seguro dolor de cabeza

-Neh, aniki y nosotros que vamos a hacer?- pregunto un entusiasmado coreano

-Nada, aru- contesto calmadamente China; era mejor mantenerse alejados de esos europeos y sus locuras

-Como que nada?- pregunto una sorprendida Taiwan

-Así es, no nos involucraremos, dejemos que se maten solos, aru

-China-san, tiene razón- apoyo Hong Kong, con su impasible mirada que no reflejaba nada

-Oye Ling*, verdad que me ayudaras?- pregunto el inglés a su ex colonia –Tenemos que demostrarle a ese idiota de Estados Unidos, que el Gran Imperio Británico le supera en cualquier cosa

-De acuerdo

-¡¿Qué?¡- grito un furioso chino –Acabas de decir que estabas de acuerdo conmigo en no involucrarnos en esto, aru~

-Lo siento China-san- el peli negro hizo una reverencia en gesto de disculpa –Solo que Inglaterra-nii necesita mi ayuda

Una pesada roca calle sobre China, la cual decía "Inglaterra-nii"

-Porque a él si lo llama hermano y a mi China, aru.- se deprimía China en una esquina de la habitación, lamentando que su hermano no le quisiera –Primero Japón y ahora Hong Kong, porque no me quieren como hermano, aru~

-Yo si te quiero aniki, za dee~

-Porque no le di a Corea, aru~- lloriqueaba el oriental –Maldito bastardo del opio, roba hermanos, aru~

-Él no me robo, tú me regalaste- comento inocentemente el causante del lamento del mayor de los asiáticos

-No tenía opción, aru~- exclamo un ya más recuperado castaño –Ya te pedí perdón, aru~

-Y yo le dije que lo disculpaba, China-san

-Oigan, esta es una misión APH Latinoamérica- gruño molesto Colombia –Ustedes solo lo estropearían

-Concuerdo con Colombia- apoyo argentina y los demás latinos asintieron en señal de apoyo

-¿Como que lo arruinaríamos?- se ofendió Francia –Nosotros lo haríamos mejor. Puede que Inglaterra lo arruine porque es demasiado rustico, pero yo sé exactamente como esparcir el amor

-Que dices, bastardo del vino?- le contesto un furioso británico – Para que lo veas, YO y Hong Kong te venceremos

-Pero Ling no es Europeo- comento el pequeño Japón

-Puede ser, pero es mi mejor colonia- se jacto orgulloso

-Y yo no cuento?- se indignó el norte americano, si bien no le agradaba recordar cuando estuvo bajo el dominio inglés, tampoco le gustaba que le excluyeran –Con lo que me importa, Yo y Matti haremos un grandioso plan, que te deje en ridículo

-Tu maldito mocoso – abrazo al pequeño asiático, quien solo se dejaba hacer completamente serio –Por eso prefiero a Ling, él es tranquilo y sabe escuchar, además de tener mejores modales

-Quítale tus manos de en sima pervertido, za dee~- el coreano comenzó a jalonear a su hermano, tratándolo de librar de los brazos del rubio, a lo cual este seguían sin hacer nada

-Pues bien… que les parece si hacemos una competencia, da?- propuso el ruso, más que feliz con toda la situación

-Te escuchamos Rusia- se interesó el brasileño

-Pues bien, da. Que les parece si formamos equipos, de cuantos integrantes se quiera, el equipo que logre saber que ocurre con México-kun y logre animarlo, será el ganador, da

-Y que ganamos?- los ojos del suizo brillaron, imaginando una nueva suma de ingresos monetarios (en otras palabras dinero fácil)

-Que les parece que el ganar, obtenga lo que más dese en el mundo- propuso un emocionado Chile

La mirada de todos los presentes se ilumino, tanto que cualquiera los podría haber confundido con algún anuncio de las vegas

Veamos que pasa por la cabeza de algunos

_-"Al fin conseguiré los pechos de aniki y nii-san, za dee~"- pensaba un feliz Corea_

_-"Tener a Inglaterra para mí solo"- pensaba pervertida mente el francés_

_-"Un auditorio nuevo, con una orquesta completa- Austria_

_-"Que dejen de criticar mi comida, y que toda esa bola de idiotas admitan que soy el mejor, en especial USA y Francia"- sonreía maliciosamente el ingles_

_-"Todo el yaoi que se produzca en el mundo"- Hungria_

_-"Que todos sean uno conmigo, da~"-Rusia_

_-"Que la aswesome nación de Prusia, vuelva a existir"-Prusia_

_-"Paz y orden en la reuniones"- Alemania_

_-"Que nii-san se case conmigo"-Bielorrusia_

_-"Que todos admitan que soy el héroe y que haya Mc Donald´s en todo el mundo hahahaha"_

_-"Que todos me tomen en cuenta, maple~"_

_-"Que me proclamen campeón mundial del futbol por siempre y para la eternidad"- Brasil_

_-"Que estados unidos deje de existir"- no es necesario decir quien lo pensó (Venezuela para quien no adivino)_

_-"Que nombren a Maradona como santo, y tener a México como esclavo"- Argentina_

_-"Que mis niños vuelvan a vivir conmigo y que mi Lovi sea más cariñoso"_

_-"Pasta~~"_

_-"Tomates, y que todos esos idiotas cierren sus malditas bocas para siempre"_

_-"Dinero "- Suiza_

_-"Que Japón y Hong Kong me llamen aniki y que esos europeos nos dejen en paz, aru~"_

Entre otras tantas cosas

-Por mi está bien…

-Me parece una maravillosa idea

-Nada mal, Chile

-Pues bien…- Chile sonrió orgulloso- creo que sería bueno poner un límite de tiempo…

-Concuerdo contigo- sonrió Argentina –que les parece, una semana

-Perfecto, creo que con esto damos por concluida la reunión de hoy- sentencio el rubio de lentes –Nos reuniremos dentro de dos días, para poner en marcha el plan y la lista de los equipos… espero estén todos de acuerdo, dicho sea de paso no acepto opiniones en contra

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de México -No sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento- tembló ligeramente, mientras bebía de un solo trago su caballito de tequila

Si tan solo México se hubiera enterado, si solo el pobre mexicano tuviera la noción de lo que le esperaba en los próximos días…

Sin duda estaría escapando al lugar más recóndito de la Antártida

...

...

...

Justicia~~ nuestros latinos ya merecían su momento de protagonismo jaja

Espero les haya gustado, fue una idea que se me ocurrió de la nada, ya saben con todo el asunto del bicentenario y la situación económica y social del país

Creí que tal vez nuestra nación podría sentirse algo inquieto y porque no… deprimido o nostálgico

Y como nosotros los mexicanos tenemos un gran espíritu de solidaridad… creí que sería agradable que las demás naciones trataran de animar a la nuestra

La historia lo corrobora, durante la guerra civil española, México le dio asilo a todo español que lo necesitara, lo mismo para los rusos, apoyo a USA en la segunda gran guerra, con el escuadrón 201, aunque Alemania haya hundido algunos de nuestros barcos, well, well solo detalles

Ok pues a aclarar algunas cosas

*Hermano mayor- se podría considerar a España como el padre y/o hermano de México, después de todo, él nos descubrió y se hizo cargo de nosotros por un largo tiempo

*algunos de sus hermano- se podría decir que son los demás estados de la República Mexicana, me gustó la idea de darles una identidad propia jeje

*El día después de mañana- referencia a la película, donde anuncia una catástrofe natural, quien la haya visto sabrá de que trata

*Lily- Liechtenstein, la hermana menor de Suiza, creo haber leído por ahí que así la llamaban y me gusto

*Festejar cualquier cosa- nosotros los mexicanos hacemos fiesta para todo, jajaj, vamos… quien sea mexicano lo sabrá, hasta existe la feria del mole¡

*Ling- creo que al igual que Lily, lei por hay que asi llamaban a Hong Kong, además de que lo adoro jaja. Y pues porque llama a Iggy nii-san pues me gusta ver a china en problemas jaja, además me agrado el factor celos de parte de Yao y Corea jaja

Otra cosa…

La relación de Venezuela con USA, por lo que tengo entendido, no es muy buena en la actualidad jaja, así que me gusta ver a Venezuela echar pleito

Aun no tengo decidida ninguna pareja, creo que meteré algo de Corea X Hong Kong, Suecia x Finlandia, Francia x Inglaterra y añgp crack jajaja. escucho sugerencias je

Propongan parejas…

Y con quien les gustaría ver a Nuestro Fernando Carriero

_**~~Próximo capitulo: La unión hace la fuerza (si es que no nos matamos antes)**_

**_..._**

**_Escenas posibles..._**

**_-Quien quiere jugar a la vibora de la mar?- grito felizmente Colombia_**

**_-No se porque, pero eso me sono a albur- susurro contrariado Bolivia_**

**_..._**

**_-Porque la tortilla es azul?¡- grito aterrado Estados Unidos_**

**_-Porque es de maiz azul, idiota- gruño Venezuela_**

**_-Existe el maiz azul?- pregunto sorprendido_**

**_-Y te dices llamar la potencia mundial- susurro por lo bajo el venezolano, mientras veia a USA jugar con el producto de maiz_**

**_..._**

**_-Japón, eres un genio...- alabo Inglaterra_**

**_-Muchas gracias Inglaterra-san. Prefiero el termino "Genio de la tecnologia Gundam"_**

**_..._**

**_OK, ok, ya deliro... tengan compasion de mi son la 1:43 y tengo sueño_**

**_solo que queria editar unos detalles que note_**

**_espero mas rewers y si pueden una tamal jajaja_**

**_ñañaña a dormir y soñar con la destruccion de Estados Unidos jeje_**


End file.
